Dramatic
by Pecore-Nere
Summary: Despite being the lead role in their class' drama, Alfred had no experience - or ability - in acting whatsoever. Arthur, being the script writer, will not let the American ruin his works and decided to show him how acting should be done. USxUK fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia or its characters.

* * *

**

"It's not like that, you git!"

Alfred pouted at the scold and scrunched his eyebrows. "What did I do wrong this time?" He sneered as he glared at the other blond sitting opposite him.

"You were not 'acting'; you merely read the lines as they are," Arthur critiqued the pouting blond as he read the pages of the script he held in his hand. His majestic eyebrows mashed together into a frown. "If you want to be the lead in the play, you have to act well. Otherwise, you might as well just drop your role."

"Not gonna happen," Alfred stuck his tongue out at the Brit.

"Well then prove me that you're qualified for this role. Don't just whine like a little baby," Arthur snapped irritably as he flipped through the script. "I made this script, and I will _not _allow you ruin it by your disturbingly _awful _acting. Seriously, I don't get why Kiku chose you as the lead..."

"_That's,_" Alfred snapped at Arthur. "Because I'm the mighty hero; so shut up, old man."

"Yes, whatever," Arthur waved his hand absentmindedly at the bespectacled blond that was now pouting childishly for being ignored. "Now, let's try act 3, page 11, the line where the main lead flirted with the female lead."

"Okay, fine," Alfred held his chin high as he scrambled with his all wrinkled script.

As the energetic blond scrunched his eyes to read the lines, Arthur stared absentmindedly at him. The school festival was coming, and their class was supposed to perform a drama in front of the whole school. As the best writer in the class, of course, he landed himself a job as the script writer. Kiku, on the other hand, had managed to get the job as the director. Alfred, being a proud, show-offing brat, of course demanded that he got the main lead, and somehow Kiku had given him the role.

The story, as it turned out, was a romance story about two young lovers and their struggle to be together. As the writer, Arthur demanded that Alfred must be able to perfectly recite his lines in a slightly poetic air. However, knowing how the boisterous teenager is, Alfred had so far managed to make Arthur unimpressed and irritated by the lack of emotion in his readings.

"'_Even if the world shall break us apart, my love for you will never depart, o' my love!'_"

Alfred's voice broke Arthur from his train of thought, bringing him back to the windy rooftop. The school bell chimed vaguely in the distant, indicating that it was time to go home. Arthur looked at his watch; it was 6 pm already. He needed to go home straightaway, but he couldn't just leave the stupid American alone with his horrible acting. He would _not _let those romantically lovely lines he made day and night wasted. He'd rather tear them up and burn them with his own hands rather than let them destroyed by the completely insensitive and unromantic blond sitting now in front of him.

"'_Why won't you believe me, o' dear love? What will it take to-'_"

Okay, that is enough.

"That is _not _how I want _my _script to be performed, you git!" Arthur cut across Alfred's monologue as he frowned deeply. The maddeningly clueless American merely scratched his nose rather sheepishly at the Brit's sudden outburst.

"Then... How? You merely criticized me ever since we started practising two hours ago, but you didn't give me any advice on how to improve myself!" Alfred frowned as he whined continuously. Arthur cocked his eyebrows at the American's unashamed display of childishness.

"You want me to demonstrate to you how it should be done?" Arthur offered, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips as he brushed a strand of hair off his face.

"Wha-?"

Immediately, Arthur stood up and pulled Alfred up from his sitting position. He laughed at the blond's confused face as his lips broke into a smile. Around them, the warm summer wind blew playfully; ruffling and messing their hair into a mess. The school bell was still chiming loudly in the distance and hundreds of birds flew through the deserted rooftop of the now empty school building.

Smiling gently, Arthur took Alfred's bigger hand in his and put it on his chest, right where his heart was. "_'When I was asleep, you was the only thing that came through my mind'_," Arthur recited in his soft voice. Alfred's eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks blushed slightly.

"'_Even if the world shall break us apart...'_"

Arthur held Alfred's hand and slowly kissed his fingers softly, earning a furious blush on the said American's cheeks.

"'_My love for you will never depart...'_"

"A- Arthur...?" Alfred whispered hoarsely, but the Englishman continued his words, strong and unwavering as his emerald eyes bore into baby blue ones.

"'_O' my love...'_"

Alfred's eyes bulged behind his glasses, and his face grew redder than ever. You could literally see steam oozing from those blushing cheeks. "Wha- Uhh, I mean..." Alfred stuttered wildly, averting his eyes from Arthur's serious expression. "_What am I thinking? This is only a stupid line! It's nothing but mere lies! Then why do I feel so disappointed..?" _Alfred thought furiously, trying to make the stupid blush disappear.

Almost as if he read through Alfred's mind, Arthur continued and recited, "_'Why won't you believe me, o' dear love? What will it take to earn your love, your affection?'_"

And suddenly, to Alfred's surprise, Arthur sneaked a hand around his waist and pulled him down on his back slightly. Despite being the bigger of the two, Arthur's arm steadily held Alfred's body as he leant over the confused and slightly terrified blond.

"I wonder what it will take for you... to love me?" Arthur whispered as his deep emerald eyes bore into Alfred's. His hot breath blew over Alfred's nose; smelling strongly of earl gray tea and a weird smell that reminded Alfred of sunshine and salt water. Alfred involuntarily opened his lips and breathed raggedly as his eyes averted to Arthur's face that hovered tauntingly over the American's blushing face.

All around them, darkness started to fall; the sun set in the distance, casting gold and red gleams all over the windy rooftop. The birds flew carelessly above them, not caring about the two humans in awkward positions on the usually deserted rooftop.

Arthur's eyes continued to bore into Alfred's; a strange expression playing on his features. It was almost as if... He didn't quite know what to do; like he was trying to hold himself together. But then the strange expression disappeared as if a cloak covered his true emotions behind its shade. A sarcastic grin spread across the Brit's face.

"Do you really think that I'm going to kiss you?" Arthur smirked as he let his hands go; causing Alfred to crash straight on the hard floor.

"Ow! Damnit Arthur, why did you let go like that!" Alfred yelled as he rubbed his sore back. His face was still blushing, and he tried averting his eyes from the Brit standing in front of him. If only he saw the look in Arthur's face, he will see a hint of regret in the Brit's usually frowning features.

After a few minutes of awkward and uncomfortable silence, finally Arthur broke the heavy atmosphere and said, "Well, I'd better get home now."

"Wha- What about the acting..?" Alfred gaped like a moron, still refusing to look at the other blond that was packing his bag and his copy of script.

"We can continue that tomorrow. I'm off now," he mumbled incoherently as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Good bye, Alfred."

The blond stormed off the rooftop, leaving the door leading inside the school opened behind his back. Leaving the now extremely distraught and confused American alone, still sitting on the dark rooftop. Rays of sunlight are still visible in the evening sky, and soft breeze blew, cooling down the blond's flaming cheeks.

"I'd better get home too..." he mumbled as he dragged his feet to the door. What he failed to notice, however, was a certain Japanese boy eyeing him from the warehouse located beside the door. The warehouse had a small window that had a view of the whole rooftop, and a person could easily spy on anybody who happened to be there through the windows.

Kiku Honda smirked as he held his digital camera up. His eyes glimmered in a dangerously perverted way as he narrowed his eyes on one particular photo stored in the camera.

"I believe I must change the female lead..." he whispered to himself; a creepy smile crept over his lips.

* * *

**A/N : This is rather horrible... I know. Anyway, please review! ;A; I was thinking to continue this, but after seeing the horrible result, I decided to just cut the idea. -_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia or its characters.**

**

* * *

**

"I will _not _step down from my role, Kiku."

"Come on, Elizaveta-san. For the greater good, won't you step down?" Kiku pleaded to the pouting brunette standing in front of him. They were standing in front of their deserted classroom. It was recess time, and everybody was out celebrating their short time of freedom to eat and rest outside.

Elizaveta frowned and brushed a strand of hair off her face. Her deep jade coloured eyes glared suspiciously at the black haired Japanese boy. "Why are you doing this, Kiku? Why are you so intent on getting me off my role? I thought we were... partners?" she asked irritably.

"I have my own reasons, and you will find it out sooner or later."

"Then I demand to know about it _now. _I want to know the reason why I must give up my role," the Hungarian demanded impatiently.

As if he had expected the girl's reaction, Kiku smiled and fished a digital camera from his pocket. He wiggled it playfully at Elizaveta and winked, "The reason is right here in the camera."

"Huh?" Elizaveta raised one eyebrow curiously.

"Here, take a look," Kiku fling the lightweight device onto Elizaveta's awaiting hands. She caught it nimbly and turned it over to see the photo on its screen. Her eyes bulged slightly and her breathing became ragged as she saw the photo. Her cheeks started to blush; a soft pink colour dusted her fair skin.

"When did you take this picture?" she whispered excitedly, putting her hand over her mouth to cover the maniacal grin that started to spread over her lips. She started to look positively insane.

"Yesterday, after school. I saw them going to the rooftop at 4 pm, and I just couldn't resist the temptation to... spy on them," Kiku smirked; his dark brown eyes grew even darker with excitement. "I must say, my effort really paid off. I've got dozens of pictures like that, safely stored inside my hard disk at home."

Elizaveta's grin grew even wider; it was an amazing feat that she managed not to break into some sort of war dance. "Give them to me," she demanded dangerously, her soft voice lowered into a hiss.

"Only," Kiku raised his index finger warningly. "If you agreed to step down and take another role."

"What are you planning, Kiku Honda?" Elizaveta smirked as she folded her arms. Her aura grew darker and darker, second only to the horrid Ivan Braginski's from the other class.

"I'm planning to... Change the damsel in the drama to the hero's _real _damsel in distress," Kiku smiled darkly.

"I… Like that," Elizaveta admitted sullenly, her eyebrows furrowing deeply.

"So. Do we have a deal?" Kiku offered his hand to the young lady.

Elizaveta hesitated, but she stretched her arms and enclosed the Japanese's fingers with her own. "We have a deal."

* * *

Arthur was distraught. He couldn't sit still through the morning periods, and he must say that he felt relieved to be released from the hot and humid classroom during recess. He couldn't wait to have his lunch with his best friend, Kiku Honda. The young Japanese student was one of the few people who were able to calm him down whenever he was upset.

This time, however, the Japanese was unable to help him with his uneasiness.

"Kiku, are you coming with me for lunch?" Arthur had asked him when recess begun. Half of their classmate had already flocked outside to enjoy the warm summer air outside.

"Sorry, Arthur-kun. I need to speak with Elizaveta-san for a moment. You go ahead, I'll join you after I'm done," Kiku refused politely, earning a confused frown from the Brit.

"Well, hurry up. Our recess won't last that long," Arthur reminded him impatiently as he walked outside the classroom. It was quite unusual for the Japanese to waste his recess time; usually he won't waste any chance to eat his elaborate Japanese lunchbox – what was it called, bento or something?

As Arthur walked outside the school building, carrying his lunch in a Tupperware, he accidentally bumped against a particular American running from the opposite direction. Needless to say, they crashed, causing Arthur to fell straight on the floor on his arse. "Damn…" Arthur cursed silently, rubbing his sore back. Luckily, his lunch was safely kept inside the Tupperware. Had it not safely kept inside, his lunch would probably be in heaven right now.

On the other hand, Alfred didn't even budge after the crash; he kept standing up like a big rock. At first, he didn't realize what had happened, when he noticed that there was someone on the floor. Someone that was cursing fluently. In British accent.

Alfred gasped for air, his cheeks reddening visibly when he realized who he had crashed onto. "S-Sorry!" he blurted out hastily before he stormed off, leaving Arthur alone, still sprawled awkwardly on the floor.

"OI! Come back here, you despicable git! How dare you crash onto me like that and just run away like a coward!" Arthur screamed in frustration at the fleeing American. To tell the truth, Arthur had been looking forward to talk to the American about what happened yesterday, and about his horrible acting. But now that he realized that the American was running away from him, he considered his wish impossible to fulfil. The American was impossibly fast whenever he was running away from something.

Harrumphing grumpily, Arthur stood up and gathered his Tupperware from the floor. Then he headed outside to have his meal.

* * *

"My fellow classmates, we are here to discuss about our class performance," Kiku started calmly, staring at his fellow classmates sitting on their chairs. He was standing in front of the classroom, ready to present his ideas to the whole class. Their teacher, Mr Heracles Karpusi, was sleeping safe and sound on his desk beside the blackboard.

Elizaveta smirked to herself, earning a curious glance from her boyfriend, Roderich, who sat beside her.

"What more are we discussing, Honda?" Vash snapped irritably at the Japanese. "I need to get off here fast to pick up my sister. This is 4 pm already."

"Ah, please be patient, Zwingli-san," Kiku calmed the impatient Swiss. "I shall talk about the matter shortly. Before I begin, may I ask where Alfred-kun is?"

"He stormed off before I can hold him, Kiku," Arthur answered, raising his hand up to gain Kiku's attention. "We should just begin, with or without him."

"Uhh…" Kiku glanced, a little bit unsure, at Elizaveta. She nodded calmingly at the distraught Japanese. "Okay then. What I would like to propose to you guys is, in fact, a change of lead in the drama."

"What?" Roderich interrupted, frowning slightly as he did so. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it happens that Elizaveta-san felt like she's not qualified for the role, so she gave it up," Kiku explained straightaway to the surprised class. _Elizaveta, dropping a chance to show off? That really seems suspicious._

"Then who should play the female lead, Kiku?" A young Canadian student asked as he stroked his pet polar bear.

"Who..? Oh, it's you, Matthew-kun," Kiku glanced around to find out who was talking. "Well, I'd propose that we should have our very own Arthur Kirkland-san as the female lead."

"WHAT?" Arthur practically screamed his lungs off. All around the class, surprised faces could be seen, accompanied by surprised whispers and disbeliefs.

"What the hell, Kiku?" A certain Spaniard interjected through the ensuing ruckus. "You mean I'm gonna be playing in this drama with that eyebrow head? Is this some kind of joke, mi querida?"

"Hey, shut your fucking mouth off! I should be the one who's offended here, bastard!" Arthur shrieked like a bat at Antonio. "Kiku, I will not accept this! No matter what you say, I will _not _play as a woman!"

"Arthur-kun, come here for a second, will you?" Kiku asked the enraged Brit calmly, looking as relaxed as ever that Arthur couldn't really tell whether the Japanese was joking on him or not.

"_But no,_" he thought, feeling rest assured. "_Kiku wouldn't do something like that… Would he?_" Then, he stood up from his chair and walked to the front of the class.

"Come here, Arthur-kun. I have something to show you," Kiku ushered him to the corner of the room. Like a donkey, Arthur followed him willingly.

"What is this all about, Kiku?" Arthur questioned Kiku desperately.

Silently, Kiku fished his camera from his pocket and turned it on. Indiscreetly, he shoved it into the confused Brit's grip. "Look," he told Arthur. Curiously, Arthur flipped the camera over to see the screen.

Immediately, blood rushed into his face. There, emblazoned on the crystal clear LCD, was a photo of him and Alfred. Face to face, their lips merely centimeters away from each other. Oh. My. God.

"If you don't wish to have this picture spread all over the school tomorrow, you must do as I say, Arthur-kun," Kiku whispered as he smiled pleasantly.

Arthur stared incredulously at the smiling Japanese. Gosh, his world really had turned all over in only one night. Great.

* * *

**A/N : Well, seeing that some of you had demanded me to continue, I decided to go along with my idea. Hope you'll like it! :D Reviews means faster updates, so please do review! Only by giving reviews I can know whether or not I failed in this chapter. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia or its characters.

* * *

**

Alfred F. Jones stormed through the empty corridors as if he was being chased by ghosts. He constantly glanced at his watch as he ran; cold sweat started oozing from his skin. He was late, apparently, for his class' rehearsals. They should've gathered at the auditorium at 8.45 am. When he looked at his watch again, it was 10.00. Oh yes, he was in a hell lot of trouble.

"_Oh my, Arthur will yell at me for being late... Curse that stupid alarm!" _Alfred cursed inwardly as he ran to the southern part of school building, right where the auditorium and choir room was. His alarm had rang, of course, but being a lazy butthead he was, when the alarm rang he merely kicked it into silence and went back to sleep. As expected, the result was his delay and the fact that he needed to get himself a new alarm (the previous one got smashed when he kicked it in his sleep).

As he ran, however, he didn't realize that the corridor that led to the auditorium had just been freshly mopped by the school staffs. When he stomped one foot over the slippery marble floor, he successfully slipped and tumbled down in a great crash. Cursing fluently, the American lay sprawled awkwardly on the floor.

"Oh my God..." he murmured desperately as he tried to get up.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the auditorium class X-D was preparing for their first ever rehearsal. Some of them were circling around the large stage, trying to configure the settings, backdrops, and properties needed for their performance. Some, like Kiku, was figuring about blocking for the scenes and dances that took place on the stage. Roderich was trying on the large grand piano that sat beside the stage, considering he had generously donated his music to support their drama.

Everybody was keeping themselves busy; well, everybody but Elizaveta and Arthur. Whilst the others were working, Elizaveta was completely fawning over Arthur, trying to figure out how the Brit should look in their performance. She measured the length of his chest and hips to figure out his costume later while smirking constantly. Sometimes, her lips twitched, twisting her smile into a psychopathic grin. While his body was being measured – or rather, groped – by the smirking brunette, Arthur just couldn't help but facepalm all the time.

How could this happen? He was a writer; the power over the actors should be in his hand, not the opposite. Now, he had been unexpectedly trapped inside the dialogues he wrote himself! What a disgrace... He cursed himself inwardly; he shouldn't have been practising with that Burger Bastard that day. If he was wise enough not to do that, this whole mess won't happen in the first place. Now, while he's suffering, the goddamn bastard was nowhere to be found.

"Arthur, turn around a little please?" Elizaveta demanded, her voice breaking the upset Brit from his thoughts.

Sighing painfully, he turned around, only to have his body harassed again by Elizaveta and her damn measuring tape.

* * *

"_What the hell do you mean by that? I'm not gonna wear a wig in any circumstances, git!_" A shrill voice greeted Alfred as he walked into the noisy auditorium. Nobody noticed him walking in; well, nobody but Kiku anyway.

"Alfred-san. What took you so long?" Kiku smiled serenely as he hovered to the confused American.

"Ah, Kiku. I'm sorry, I woke up late..." Alfred muttered as he stared to the Japanese's weirdly serene expression. The Japanese's expression was strangely... Bewildering.

"You woke up late?" Kiku continued to smile. "Now, that just won't do, is it?" As he talked, his aura grew noticeably darker, almost as if cold fog was oozing from his uniform-clad body.

"Uhm... Yeah?" Alfred replied unsurely, still oblivious to Kiku's creepy smile. "It won't happen again, I assure you."

"Good. That's just what I wanted to hear. Now, please ready yourself for our rehearsal. I expect you bring your script with you?" Kiku's smile returned to normal, like a switched off light bulb. Nodding unsurely, Alfred dropped his backpack on one of the seats and rummaged it to find his script. Meanwhile, Kiku returned to the stage to continue figuring the blockings. When he worked, his smile slowly turned into a smirk.

"I wonder how Alfred will react to the... change of roles," he whispered to himself, earning several questioning glances from the other students who heard him vaguely. He smiled serenely to them and told them to keep working. "_Or rather, is it a change of... positions?"_ he thought, chuckling inwardly at the idea.

* * *

After another hour of working on the setting and blocking, finally the drama rehearsal was about to begin. To make sure that every role was filled, Kiku had made a list of all the roles and their corresponding actor or actress. "All players gather on the stage, please!" Kiku yelled over the crowd, making sure that his voice was heard by each and every one of them.

As they scrambled to get on the stage, Arthur felt his face paled considerably. He felt like he was about to throw up. That dim-witted Alfred hadn't found out yet that his co-star won't be Elizaveta as he had expected; it's gonna be a big hell of mess, alright. Who knows what'll he do when he find out that the damsel in distress aren't quite... Well, a woman?

"Arthur? Come on!" Elizaveta's voice called Arthur. Sighing painfully, Arthur walked to the stage; almost all of the cast members were standing there, including Alfred. Arthur suppressed the desire to just run away and get the hell with it, but he couldn't. A gentleman never runs away, unless there is a very good reason to. Well, now that you put it into consideration, this situation was good enough a reason, isn't it?

As Arthur climbed up to the stage, Kiku's voice can be heard from in front of the stage, "I'm going to call your roles, okay? When I call you respective role, you should raise your hand. Now, I shall begin. Villager #1?"

A student raised her hand, and Kiku continued calling roles. It went on for about five minutes before he finally got into the main roles.

"The three musketeers..?" Kiku called over the crowd.

"Me!" an albino Germanic student raised his hand.

"Me!" a bob-haired blond raised his hand, his eyes staring vaguely in boredom.

"...Me..."

"Who?"

"It's me, Matthew..." the blond sighed as he replied.

"Okay, so it's Gilbert, Vash, and Matthew, ne?" Kiku cocked one eyebrow as he ticked their roles in his list. "Next, the Northern King?"

"Moi," a certain French blond tilted his head as he lifted his hand up in the air.

"Okay... The Southern King and Queen?"

"Me," Roderich replied from the grand piano.

"And me too!" Elizaveta replied cheerfully beside Arthur.

"Okay, next-" But then, Alfred cut across Kiku's words.

"Hold a sec. I thought Lizzie was going to play the princess?" Alfred asked Kiku curiously, earning a deadly glare from Elizaveta.

"Don't you _dare _call me Lizzie, sonnava bitch!" Elizaveta hissed dangerously, causing Arthur to back off a few steps away from her.

Sensing danger, Kiku immediately interjected, "We changed the roles yesterday, Alfred-kun. Elizaveta-san is going to be the Queen."

"But then... Who will play the princess?" Alfred frowned slightly.

"That will come later. Now, if I may..." Kiku continued his duty and called the roles one by one. "Prince Alphonze of the North?"

"Me!" Antonio replied cheerfully, waving his arm in the air.

"Edric the knight?"

"Me, that is!" Alfred waved his arm up in the air, accidentally knocking Matthew – who was standing beside the American – off his feet.

"Princess Genevieve of the South?"

"..."

"Princess Genevieve?" Kiku called impatiently, staring straight at Arthur, who shivered slightly in panic.

"_I have to do this. No more backing away,_" Arthur thought sourly and raised his hand. "Me."

"WHAT?" Alfred yelled in disbelief, his cheeks flustered.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "_Here comes the drama..._" he thought glumly.

* * *

**A/N : Oh my God, thank you so much for your reviews! Really, nothing feels better than waking up in the morning and finding lots of review notices in my Inbox! XD Trust me, I read each of your review although I don't have the time to reply. School is starting and... Oh well... -_- Anyway, this chapter is slightly... Well, hanging at the end. I'm sorry, but I really don't have time to make a ****longer ****chapter.. ;A; Anyway, please gimme your comments in your review! It really boosts my mood to write :3 I don't mind skipping my homework to work on this fic *slapped***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia or its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Kiku tapped his feet impatiently on the floor.

"'_How was I to know, that someday I'll fall in love with her? Even though to her father I obey, only to her my dedication shall lay!'_"

Tap.

"'_I know it is impossible for us to be together; that we can never live happily ever after. But I know that nothing can beat my love for her.'_"

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"'_O' my Genevieve, my only love! Forever we shall be bound-'_"

"Cut!" Kiku yelled, causing Alfred to stop mid-line. The usually calm Japanese frowned at the sheepish American. "Alfred-kun, you have to stop that."

"Stop what?" Alfred blinked innocently, causing Kiku's jaw to harden almost instantly. Anyone could tell that the Japanese was pissed and tired at the American's act. Well, anyone but the said American himself, of course.

"Reciting your dialogues like that. As you know, I want you to _act_, not _read_, Alfred-kun," Kiku critiqued, maintaining his calm state. "Come on, let's try again. Oh, and you have to stop standing rigid as board like that. It's not particularly appealing to look at."

"Oh, okay then," Alfred rubbed his nose, feeling rather confused. He didn't have a clue on how he should act. Well, he _tried _to act the same way Arthur did a few days ago, but every time he tried recalling the memories of that horrendous practice on the rooftop, his cheeks started to blush furiously like a pair of tomatoes. The fact that the princess role was now taken by Arthur didn't particularly help as well.

Different to the incoherent American, Arthur had managed to maintain a calm facade throughout the rehearsal. Being the writer of the dialogues he had to perform, he knew exactly how he should act. In that stage, he was no longer Arthur Kirkland, a grumpy student from Hetalia Academy; he was the proud and powerful Princess Genevieve from the Southern Kingdom. Even Kiku had to admire Arthur's strong composure throughout the rehearsals.

Occasionally, though, his composure _did _break a little. These occasional outbursts almost always happen, of course, whenever a certain American ruined the lovely dialogues he worked so hard on. Whenever Alfred had to act, Arthur's lips twitched slightly in anger and impatience.

After about one hour of rehearsal, finally it was time for recess. "Okay guys, great job! It's 12 already, so you guys can spend you recess outside," Kiku announced to his classmates. "Oh, and Alfred, Arthur, I want to talk to you guys for a minute."

Arthur grumbled slightly; he had been waiting for recess for hours to let go of his stress, and now his recess had to be delayed for some stupid performance-related talk. "_God, when can I have my fair share of rest?_" he cursed inwardly as he walked briskly toward Kiku, who was sitting on one of the chairs in front of the now empty stage. "What is it, Kiku?" he asked the black haired teenager briskly.

"Where is Alfred-kun? Ah, there he is," Kiku lifted his head from the script he was reading. Alfred approached the two, looking rather tired and still confused.

"Ya need something, Kiku?" Alfred asked the Japanese, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead.

"Yes. It's about your respective roles," Kiku explained, causing Arthur to stiffen immediately. "As you see, in the script you wrote, Arthur-kun, I didn't notice any kisses between the main roles."

"Ah, you're wrong, Kiku. There is one. There," Arthur pointed stiffly to the opened script.

"That's between the Queen and the King of the South," Kiku's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"It's still a kiss," Arthur insisted, knowing where this talk will lead to.

Kiku rolled his eyes, chuckling softly. "You know that's not the kiss I'm talking about, Arthur-kun," he said to the fuming Brit. Alfred, on the other hand, still stood gaping like a moron, oblivious to the main subject of the talk.

"So... Your point is..?" Alfred questioned, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. His stupidity caused the Brit standing beside him to frown in anger.

"The point is, what is a romance drama without a kiss between the male and female lead?" Kiku replied, his smile grew wider.

"_What? _Don't tell me you're expecting me to kiss _Artie _on stage in our performance, Kiku!" Alfred finally got a grip on what Kiku was talking about, and now his face was reddening considerably in anger and embarrassment.

"For once, I have to agree to this Hamburger Bastard, Kiku. If this is a normal drama with a _female _lead, I would've agreed with you," Arthur's large eyebrows furrowed into a deep (and highly unattractive) frown. "But seeing the fact that _I _am the lead, I will _not _agree with your outrageous decision."

"Say, what do you think about the photos, Arthur-kun?" Kiku replied quietly, his dark brown eyes bore into the Brit's emerald green ones. Arthur flinched noticeably when he mentioned the word 'photos'.

"What do you mean by 'photo_s_', Kiku?" Arthur whispered hoarsely; his throat had gone extremely dry. The baffled American can only stare in confusion at the exchange between the two boys.

"Well, what I meant by 'photo_s_' is that I still had photos like the one I showed you yesterday, Arthur-kun," Kiku smiled serenely. "Hundreds, in fact. And not just the ones I captured recently, but also the ones I captured when I caught you... staring at that particular person."

Arthur froze immediately in shock. His green eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"Hey, hold on a sec! A hero's missing a point here!" Alfred interjected, frowning in irritation for being ignored by the two students.

"The point is, Alfred," Arthur snapped at the American, although he was staring down at his Converse sneakers. "We have to kiss. End of story."

"WHAT? I thought you said that you agreed with me about that stupid kiss?" Alfred yelled incredulously, his baby blue eyes widening in disbelief and anger. "Geez, I'm NOT cool with this, damnit!"

When Arthur said nothing and merely continued to stare on the floor, Alfred yelled harder than ever, "What, do you want to get into my pants that much, Arthur? Damn, I didn't know that you're such a pris-"

A fist flew straight to the American's face, knocking him off his feet. He lay sprawled on the floor, only to see Arthur who stood over him. The Brit was shivering in anger, his eyebrows furrowed in fury and his face flustered. "You think," Arthur hissed in a low voice. "I'm _happy _with this? You think, just because you're so awesome and all that, you have the right to call me prissy?"

Arthur straightened up and stared at Alfred haughtily. "Just because we have to kiss in that drama, doesn't mean we're related in any way. So don't you dare blame me with false accusation, you insufferable git!"

And with those last words, he stormed off the auditorium, leaving the shocked American and the calm Japanese. Kiku cleared his throat and reached his hand to Alfred, who was still lying on the floor. "Do you need my help to get up, Alfred-kun?" Kiku offered calmly. He had expected this reaction, of course, but he never thought that Arthur would actually _hit _Alfred.

"Nah, I'm fine, Kiku," Alfred slowly got up on his feet, brushing off his hoodie from dust. He ran his hand awkwardly through his hair and asked, "So, can I like, have my lunch now?"

"Sure. You can go now," Kiku smiled to the upset American.

Slowly, Alfred left Kiku alone in the auditorium, wincing slightly as he held his cheek.

* * *

As the other students gathered once more in the auditorium after recess, Alfred sat on one of the chairs in front of the stage. This day had been outrageously awful to his chagrin, and he still had three and a half hours left to spend at school. That means three and a half hours of torture left for him to endure, trying to recite his dialogues and act properly at the same moment. He wondered; how did those actors in TV act and recite their dialogues properly at the same time?

"Okay, guys. We're going to start rehearsals again in a few minutes. Is everybody here?" Kiku announced to the chattering students.

"Arthur's not here yet, Kiku," Vash pointed out to the Japanese. "I saw him heading somewhere only a few minutes before recess ended, but wherever he was heading to, it's not the auditorium."

"But we have rehearsals in only a few minutes... Hmm," Kiku pondered thoughtfully. "Alfred-kun?" he called.

"Yeah, Kiku?" Alfred lifted his head to look at Kiku, who was standing straight on the stage. The black-haired Japanese's got a very weird expression in his face; it was almost... twisted.

"Go look for Arthur-kun, will you?" Kiku requested to the baffled American.

"Why me?" Alfred sulked childishly and pouted.

"Because," Kiku said with an air of finality. "It will be the perfect chance for you to apologize to him, ne?"

Although Alfred hated to admit it, he knew that Kiku was right. It'll be a mess if Arthur stays mad at him any longer; their class performance could be at stake. If their performance was ruined, then the whole class will be furious at him, not just Arthur. Despite that fact, Alfred was still unhappy about Kiku telling him to apologize to Arthur; and there was something very suspicious about the way Kiku said 'apologize'.

Reluctantly, Alfred stood up and walked limply toward the auditorium door. Kiku watched his back regretfully; he had to hold himself together strong enough to not stalk after Alfred and watch when he 'apologize' to Arthur. After all, interesting things always happen when someone apologizes. In Japanese mangas, that is.

* * *

**A/N : So, here's chapter 4 :) Thank you so much for your reviews, they really makes me happy. Thank you SO much! Again, reviews = faster updates, so please review! :D**

**Ps. Thanks to lisacreature's review, I decided to crank it up a bit and add some pairings beside US-UK. Maybe some Giripan (Greece-Japan) and Spamano (Spain-Romano). What do you think? =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia or its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Alfred was panting his lungs off like hell. He had been running non-stop all around the school for ten minutes at least. All of that effort to find the one and only Arthur Kirkland, the main _female _lead of class X-D's drama performance. He had gone missing only minutes before the rehearsals started, but reports said that he was seen near the auditorium before recess ended. Or so did Vash said anyway.

It turned out that Arthur was nowhere to be found. Alfred had looked practically everywhere. The gymnasium, the cafeteria, the boys' changing room, the boy's bathroom... He even checked the girls' bathroom and changing room, to absolutely no result. When he decided to go check their classroom, he only found Francis there, molesting someone like he always did. That someone, thank God, was not Arthur.

Finally, Alfred decided to just return to the auditorium and report that Arthur had gone missing. He felt slightly uneasy though; being a hero, he should've been able to find Arthur, especially since he was the one who caused Arthur to run away. While he was walking through the corridor which led to the auditorium, however, he saw something that caught his attention.

It was a handkerchief. With letters A and K neatly embroidered on top of it.

He picked it up curiously. It _had _to belong to Arthur. Nobody else at school would bring a handkerchief to school nowadays; they used tissues instead. And even if some of them _did _have a handkerchief, it wouldn't have a neatly embroidered silver unicorn on it.

Alfred glanced around, and saw a big wooden door at the far end of the corridor, just beside the entrance to the auditorium. The wooden sign on its mahogany surface said: '_Library_'.

Whistling in fascination, Alfred slowly walked to the door. Hesitating slightly in front of the entrance, slowly he opened the heavy doors. It creaked slightly as it glided open.

The library was quite empty, aside from a few teachers reading and a librarian working in her desk. The room was airy, with light wooden floor and white painted wall. There were big French-styled windows; golden sunlight streaming inside through wispy white curtains. Soft summer breeze floated inside through the opened windows; creating a slightly sleepy atmosphere.

There were wooden racks with thousands of books; Alfred swore he had never seen so many books in his life. And there were couches too; white couches spread across the wide room, providing a comfortable seat for anyone in the library. Unsurprisingly, on one of those couches sat a familiar face with a book in his hands. Alfred briskly walked to the Brit, who sat at a small couch by the window.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" Alfred tapped the Brit's shoulder lightly. "Come on, the rehearsal's about to start."

When the Brit didn't even respond to his voice, Alfred gently shook the Brit's shoulder. "Arthur? Come on!"

When the Brit continued to ignore him, Alfred finally said, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I called you prissy, so won't you come back with me now? Everybody's waiting at the auditorium!"

Arthur still ignored him, causing the American to lose his patience. "Arthur, I'm sorry, okay? I got all nervous with all those drama stuff, and the fact that you have to play the princess just makes me all jittery and all that. I really dunno why the hell I'm acting like this, so-"

A light snore escaped through the other blond's lips.

Alfred's eyes rounded, and his mouth fell, forming a perfectly comical 'o'. "_God, don't tell me that he's asleep..._" he prayed silently as he bent low to get a better look at the Brit's face.

And he saw that... Arthur's eyes were closed. He was fast asleep during Alfred's nervous speech.

Alfred huffed in irritation and relief and blinked when he realized that Arthur wore glasses. It was slightly lopsided, due to the fact that he accidentally fell asleep while he was reading. The wire-rimmed glasses had slipped halfway through the bridge of his nose; his head tilted slightly to the front and his choppy blond hair fell smoothly covering his forehead and his unusually large eyebrows. Surprisingly, in his sleep the seemingly permanent scowl that was always visible in his face had disappeared. He looked strangely peaceful, with his cheeks dusted with pink and his lips slightly open.

When his eyes averted to the other blond's lips, however, Alfred couldn't help not to blush. And he just couldn't help to think that those lips were the ones he had to kiss in the class performance. Silently, he cursed himself for even thinking about that kiss; it made him feel awkward again.

Slowly, he stood up; his cheeks still blushing furiously. Looking nervously at the sleeping Brit, suddenly an errant thought strike his mind. A thought he completely unexpected of.

Nervously, he ran his hand through Arthur's soft blond hair; it smelt like mint shampoo. Gently, so as not to wake the other blond up, he pulled Arthur's face so it faced upward instead of downward. Arthur's head leant against the soft couch; the Brit still unaware of Alfred's presence.

Then, Alfred leant over the still sleeping blond and slowly closed the gap between his face and the Brit's...

That's when thing turned into a chaos. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Arthur's eyes flew open as if he was being electrocuted. Emerald green eyes widened as they saw baby blue ones merely inches away. Oh, and not to mention an intriguingly familiar face only inches away from his too.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHHHH!" Arthur screeched like a bat; causing Alfred to slip backward in panic and tumble down in a great crash.

"What the _fuck _are you doing, git? You nearly gave me a heart attack, damnit!" Arthur yelled at the dazed American that lay on the floor. Arthur's face started to blush furiously; blood rushing with great speed into his face.

"Uhh... Nothin'...?" Alfred mumbled as he massaged his aching back.

There was a very awkward silence for about a minute, before Alfred mumbled, "The rehearsal's about to start. Are you ready to go yet?"

"Yes. Come on," Arthur replied briskly as he stood up from the couch. He returned the book he was reading to a rack nearby and pulled off his glasses. He folded them and stored them back to a case he brought along in his pocket.

As the two walked in uncomfortable silence to the entrance of the library, Alfred gave the handkerchief he found before to Arthur. "I found this outside," he mumbled, cheeks blushing slightly.

"Oh. Thank you," Arthur replied curtly as he took the item off the American's hand.

"Arthur?"

"_Yes?_"

"I'm sorry. For that prissy thing I said."

Arthur's eyes widened slightly, and his lips parted open in surprise. Slowly, a soft pink blushed spread over his fair cheeks. "I- I'm sorry too. For hitting you like that. That was ungentlemanly of me," Arthur mumbled back an apology.

"So... Are we cool now?" Alfred offered his hand to Arthur.

Arthur snorted. "Yeah, we're cool," he took the American's hand and shook it. "Now come on, I bet Kiku's been waiting for us."

* * *

"Is this the script, Kiku?" Heracles rubbed his eyes sleepily, lifting his head from his cluttered desk in the Teacher's room.

"Yes, Heracles-sensei," Kiku replied politely. He smiled secretly in satisfaction; he had changed the script here and there to more suit his liking. Without a certain Brit's consent, of course.

"Did the rehearsals go well?" Heracles asked absentmindedly.

"Yes. They cooperated without any problem. Even Arthur-kun and Alfred-kun too," Kiku chuckled lightly. After Alfred came back together with Arthur after recess a few hours ago, their rehearsals had gone well to a certain level. At least, there was no more rejection from Arthur or Alfred about what their roles should do.

"_Judging by their red faces, I guess something _did _happen after all,_" Kiku thought, smirking in a twistedly perverted way. "_If only I was there, wherever they were, to witness what happened._"

"Okay then, Kiku. Thank you for the report," Heracles yawned hugely and stared at the clock that hung on the wall. The teacher's room was almost empty aside for the two of them, and the sun was setting outside. Most of the teachers had gone home.

"Can I go home now then, Heracles-sensei?" Kiku requested to the sleepy teacher.

"Yes, sure," Heracles replied, still yawning. Kiku nodded and bowed, but just before he opened the door to leave the room, suddenly Heracles called again. "Wait, Kiku?"

"Yes, Heracles-sensei?" Kiku turned and stared questioningly at Heracles.

"What does '_sensei_' means?" Heracles asked, running his hand through his dark brown hair.

"It means '_teacher_' in Japanese, Heracles-sensei," Kiku replied. "Is that all you want to ask?"

"And what about that suffix you used when you called your friends... –kun?"

"Ah, yes. That is a suffix used for addressing a male that we are emotionally attached to or have known for a long period of time," Kiku explained to the Grecian.

"...Then why didn't you call me with a –kun suffix instead of –sensei?" Heracles asked, looking slightly curious.

"Ah well..." Kiku blushed slightly. "That's because..."

* * *

**A/N : Again, a big hug and a huge thanks for your reviews! :D In this chapter, I included a little bit of Greece-Japan (or Giripan) in the end. I'll do this in the next chapters (not only Giripan, maybe Spamano or some other pairings). What do you think about it? Anyway, review please! I really wanna know what you guys thinks about this whole multiple pairings thing =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia or its characters.

* * *

**

"So," Francis sipped a bit of wine from his glass. "You want moi teach you how to act, oui?"

Alfred fidgeted in his chair, "I never thought that I will ever ask for any help from _you_, but yes. Apparently, I _am _asking you to help me."

The two blonds were sitting inside their empty classroom; it was time to go home already, considering it was about 5 pm. The two sat in opposite chairs, albeit with completely different manner. Alfred unusually fidgeted and glanced at his watch and the door repeatedly, as if he would like anything but having to be there with the Frenchman. Francis, on the other hand, was calm and relaxed, sipping a glass of wine out of nowhere. Tilting his chair slightly, Francis eyed the American in an odd way that made him grew more and more uneasy as every second passed.

"That's not a very polite thing to say to someone whom you requested for help, non?" Francis chuckled lightly as he set the glass back on the desk in front of him. "Anyway, why do you sought for help from moi?"

"What; you ain't happy with that?" Alfred demanded defensively.

"Non, I'm just wondering. I mean, you could always ask Arthur for help, oui?" Francis winked at the fidgety American. Alfred's cheeks blushed significantly at the mention of the Brit's name.

"Look, can you help me or not?" Alfred sulked childishly; his lips curled into a pout. His cheeks were still blushing like tomatoes; the furious red blush hadn't dissipated in the slightest.

Francis raised one eyebrow and smirked in an undeniably perverted way. "My, my," he hummed to himself as he chuckled. "If you insist, I will be my _pleasure _to teach you about the wondrous world of act-"

"Don't think of anything weird, Francis. Because I'm already thinking to just let go of this shit and practice on my own."

Undisturbed by the American's outburst, suddenly Francis said, "Do you like Arthur, mon cher?"

Alfred gaped for a second, before his eyes widened in disbelief and his cheeks burned red like flaming charcoals. He blurted immediately, "What the _hell _did you say?"

Francis smiled slyly at the blushing American and said, "Ah, I see. Then it'll be easier, oui?"

"Easier for what?"

"Easier for you to learn how to act like a love struck youth, of course," Francis sipped more of his wine, looking slightly annoyed by the American's stupidity.

"Love..?"

Francis sighed exasperatedly as he rubbed his temple. Brushing off a single strand of hair from his face, he narrowed his eyes at Alfred and said, "Well, I guess now I know that Arthur wasn't exaggerating about your _awful_ imbécillité..."

"_What?_"

"...We have so much to work on. Starting from that dumb head of yours, mon cher," Francis sighed in a theatrical manner.

* * *

"'_You know I love you.'_"

Arthur couldn't help not to blush slightly at those words. Of course, it was just acting, but... he couldn't help no to notice how much better Alfred's acting now. It was almost... magical that he was able to act serious, even in the slightest. But there he was, kneeling in front of Arthur as the royal knight falling madly in love with Princess Genevieve of the royal Southern kingdom. His voice was deep and husky as he said his lines; his baby blue eyes staring intently at Arthur's eyes.

Of course, the faults were still there as well.

Just as Arthur was about to recite his lines, he noticed how the American's gaze wavered ever so slightly, how his cheeks started to blush, and how his knees started to tremble. Sighing infinitesimally, finally Arthur recited his lines,

"'_I know.'_"

Annoyed that the American's gaze began to turn unfocused, Arthur decided to improve a little bit. He knew Kiku wouldn't mind; the Japanese always ate up whatever reason to be dramatic. So, Arthur suddenly grabbed the American's shoulder in a desperate attempt to turn his focus back to the drama and yelled, "_Look at me!_"

Alfred blinked in confusion and his gaze turned into focus once more. "Wha-" he yelped in surprise, but then Arthur cut through his words.

"_How can you expect me to trust that you love me, when you're all like..._" Arthur yelled, much to Kiku and the other classmates' surprise. While Arthur and Alfred were acting on the stage, Kiku was watching them intently from his chair in front of the stage. He had noticed how Alfred's acting has gotten better, of course, but somehow it was still far from his expectation. And apparently, Arthur felt the same.

"All like... what?" Alfred mumbled incoherently, not knowing what else to say.

"This," Arthur glared angrily at the maddeningly clueless American, gesturing at the American's figure. "If you love me, then _prove _it, for God's dear sake! Don't just say it, prove it!"

Judging by the Brit's angry glare and trembling body, Alfred couldn't believe that this was merely... acting. Or... was it not? He just gaped, unable to say anything despite the Brit's burning glare at him. That is when Kiku decided to interfere and yelled, "Cut!"

That, more than anything, seemed to have woken Arthur up from whatever state of frenzy he was in. He blinked as he realized what he had done, and let go of Alfred's shoulder at once, sending the American crashing straight on the floor. The American yelped as his back made contact with the hard wooden floor below him, whilst Arthur was blushing and scratching his head awkwardly.

Stiffly, Arthur offered his hand to Alfred, who was still lying dazed on the floor. "Get up," he said stiffly to the American, causing the other blond to frown in irritation. Taking the Brit's hand, Alfred grumbled indignantly as he stood up, brushing his uniform off from dust. Glaring pointedly at the Brit, he demanded, "What was _that_ before?"

Still refusing to talk to the American, Arthur looked away from him. "Your acting has gotten better," he rasped. "That's all I have to say."

Alfred's eyes widened in disbelief for a second, before a pure ecstatic grin spread over his lips. That's when he began to chuckle in satisfaction. Glaring at the grinning American, Arthur demanded, "_What?_"

"Oh, nothing, Iggy," Alfred smiled his trademark super-shiny smile as he put his arm around the smaller blond's shoulder. "I'm just happy, that's all."

"Happy? About _what_, exactly?" Arthur frowned as he squirmed uncomfortably at the American's grip.

"Oh, you know."

"_What?_"

Alfred merely grinned as he thought of why he was feeling so happy in the first place, and decided that it didn't matter. Meanwhile, down in front of the stage, Kiku was watching the exchange with growing interest, whilst smiling slyly.

* * *

"You became a _prince_? Seriously?"

Ignoring the other teenager's disbelieving glare, Antonio grinned and said, "Yeah! Isn't it cool, Lovi?"

"Cool as in, 'totally lame'?" Lovino snorted as they walked down the road together. It was about 6 pm; the sun had set over the horizon, casting dark shades and gleams of rich orange and yellow over the whole town. They were on their way home together, considering they were neighbours in their apartment building.

"No, cool as in, I get to use totally cool costumes and get totally cool lines!" the Spaniard grinned as he strolled happily. "And what about your class, Lovi?"

"Mine?" Lovino snorted. "We're making a cafe."

"Cafe?" Antonio blinked innocently at the dark haired Italian. "Do I get to see you in a maid outfit?"

"Like hell you will," the Italian growled darkly, earning peals of laughter from the merry Spaniard. "The damn cafe was Feli's idea in the first place, and somehow that Potato Bastard had agreed with him..."

"Why, I must thank Ludwig, then," Antonio grinned happily, earning himself a smack on the head from the fuming Lovino.

"So," Lovino cleared his throat awkwardly, causing Antonio to stare curiously at him. "If you're the prince, then who is the pr... I mean the pri..."

"Princess?" Antonio cocked one eyebrow at the Italian's unusual awkwardness. "It was..."

"Who?"

"Do you really want to know, Lovi?"

"Yeah, damnit! Come on, just fucking tell me!"

"It's... Arthur."

Lovino coughed and spluttered as he choked on his own spit, causing the Spaniard to fuss over him in panic. "By Arthur, you mean that fucking British eyebrow guy?" Lovino yelled in pure rage, his eyebrows furrowing deeply into a scowl.

Sighing painfully, Antonio said, "Yes. As much to my chagrin, it is the one and only Arthur Kirkland."

Lovino didn't reply; he was too busy fuming and cursing as they walked along the darkening street. He didn't notice the Spaniard's worried glances as he was way too busy stomping his feet on the hard concrete. "Hey, Lovi, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Me? Of course. I'm totally fine," Lovino snapped with such ferocity that matched an angry lion's rage when it lost its prey.

"You're not... jealous, are you?" Antonio smiled faintly.

Jerking his head toward the Spaniard, Lovino glared dangerously and yelled, "No, I am not!"

Antonio's smile grew wider, causing the Italian to fume even more as he stomped away from the Spaniard. Unfortunately for him, Antonio quickly followed him and caught his wrist. "Let me go, damnit!" Lovino yelled in anger, turning to face Antonio and fully intending to punch him straight on his face.

That is, before Antonio managed to pull him into a hug, causing the Italian to froze stiff immediately. "Aww, Lovi, you're really very very cute when you're jealous!" Antonio cooed while grinning happily, causing the Italian's eyes to glint in a positively dangerous way.

"Let go of me," Lovino growled in a muffled voice against Antonio's chest.

Realizing the growing danger, Antonio immediately released Lovino, but not before giving him a soft peck on the Italian's cheek.

"What the _fucking hell _are you doing?" Lovino demanded angrily, his cheeks began to blush furiously.

"Oh, well. I just think you're cute, that's all," Antonio shrugged, still smiling blissfully despite the Italian's anger. "Now come on, we'll miss Feli's homemade pasta. You don't want that, do you?"

Grumbling indignantly, Lovino followed Antonio along the street to their apartment. Absentmindedly, he rubbed his cheek, right where Antonio's lips had touched moments ago. A small, uncertain smile began to grow on his lips as they walked along together.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, here's chapter 6. Sorry for the lame story... School had completely sucked all my ideas. Geez, I hate high school... -.- Oh, anyway, I'd like to say thank you to my regular reviewers: lisacreature, lonely-waltz, , and Guppyvis. Your reviews always made my days, and they were the ones who made me kept on writing this, despite my awful writings. I really wish I could fly over to wherever you guys are and give you a big hug! :D**


End file.
